


Fourth

by mattzerella_sticks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, General Finn, General Poe Dameron - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pasaana, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short & Sweet, may the fourth, sandstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: What's a man and his co-general to do when they're on a mission together on a planet known for frequent sandstorms?Flirt? That is a possibility. And definitely the one they take.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the Fourth! I almost never do fics that are less than 1k words (I'm bad at self-editing lol), but I was inspired by one of John Boyega's Insta vids and wanted to share this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The wind shifts around them, kicking up sand, dust and dirt. Finn sighs and adjust his scarf. “Another one? How many kriffing storms has it been since we landed?”

Poe chuckles from behind, “I think it’s the fourth.” Glancing at the other man Finn sees he already pulled his scarf over his face, shielding it from the Pasaana weather. As if sensing the heavy weight of his stare, Poe turns towards him. “What?”

“You look ridiculous.”

“Mad because I’ve taken away the best-looking thing on this planet?”

Finn rolls his eyes, shoving at Poe with enough force he nearly falls off the speeder. It rocks considerably under the heavy gusts, and Finn only aids in its quest of flipping over. “You’re probably the most annoying thing on this planet,” Finn tells him, “even worse than these sandstorms.”

Poe resettles, the shape of a glare muffled by his scarf burns through the fabric. His hand squeezes at where his shirt rests over his heart. “That hurts, y’know. After I willingly volunteered myself for this mission –“

“No one asked you to come,” Finn reminds him.

He stops, hand sliding away from his chest and over to where their knees rest beside each other. “No one needed to.” The implication hands between them, made ever more obvious with how Poe taps at Finn’s knuckles. Rubs them with the pads of his fingers and finally settles over them.

Finn blushes. Although hidden by Poe’s scarf and the debris-filled winds, he feels that the other man must sense the reaction. Because there’s more laughter, and Poe uses his free hand to tug an eye free of his accessory.

Immediately Finn leans forward, covering Poe’s exposed feature with his scarf. “Are you stupid?” he asks, “You could’ve been blinded!”

Poe sighs, readjusting his scarf and revealing more of his face. He knocks their foreheads together and holds the end of his scarf past Finn’s ear, shielding both of them on the other side. Their heads are fully curtained. Finn sees only Poe and vice versa. The temperature triples in this tiny space, and Finn cannot agree on where his gaze should land. Eyes. Nose. Lips. The tiny scar on Poe’s temple from when he fell off a tree at the age of five. Lips, again. A smudge of oil on his chin from when BB-8 nuzzled him in a hug. Lips for a rousing third time.

“If you want to kiss me, you can,” Poe whispers, party to the deliberation in Finn’s head. “I won’t tell if you won’t. Or we can, if that’s okay?” A whisper of a chuckle follows, although Finn hears the tremble of insecurity.

Finn smiles, placing a chaste kiss against his lips. It feels like rubbing two stones together, sparks flying. So, he does it again. “We can, but I expect a nice date after this. With no sand.”

“I can promise that,” Poe says, grinning adorably at him. “Although that blows my idea of ending the night with me offering to shake your clothes free of sand.” The wagged eyebrows send him into a snickering fit.

“You wouldn’t need sand to help convince me of that,” Finn says. They spend the next few moments relaxing in each other’s company. Finn’s hand overtakes Poe’s and holds it, fingers laced together. Soon the sound of wind dies down around them until the quiet inside their bubble matches the rest of their world. He sighs, “I think it’s over.”

“Ready to get back to work, General?”

“After you… General.”

Poe grins, kissing him one last time. He drops his scarf and uses his now free hand to cup Finn’s cheek. Finn mirrors him, thumb grazing the stubble. They pull back, Poe whistling. “Hopefully another storm comes soon.” Finn fully shoves him off the speeder this time. “Hey!”

“Play your cards right,” Finn says, readying their craft for action while Poe clambers on board, “And by the time we’re done _I_ will be the one shaking out _your_ clothes…”

His jaw drops slightly, awed. Poe clears his throat, blushing, fanning himself with his scarf. “Well,” he says, “what are we waiting for then? Let’s finish this mission, already!”

Finn chuckles and starts the engine. He felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? Let me know by dropping a kudos/comment 😀


End file.
